Dosing devices of the type under discussion are known. These are used for the dosed inhalation of a predetermined partial quantity of the powdery substance accommodated in the storage chamber, further for oral and/or nasal inhalation. In preparation, if appropriate in the course of the inhalation, a predetermined partial quantity is removed from the storage chamber for this purpose and brought into an emptying readiness position, from which the quantity divided off is transferred into the suction air stream in the course of the inhalation. Corresponding to the quantity of powder removed, the bottom of the storage chamber trails after the powder removal, possibly with spring assistance. Accordingly, depending on the inhalation operations, the bottom moves gradually in the direction of the storage chamber ceiling, reducing the chamber filling volume. In order to provide the user with information about the number of inhalation operations already carried out or about the number still remaining, it is further known to provide a display assigned to the actual filling level.